You're So Sensitive
by KurosakiEM
Summary: RenjiXIchigo; a bit PWP. First fanfic, review please. Rated M for later chapters


My first fanfic! Actually, first fanfic chapter. Eee~ Hopefully it isn't horrible. There kind of isn't a story line here, I'm just making it up as I go, I don't know how long it will be, or what will happen. So yeah. Please review, I need opinions. ^-^ Please, enjoy!

_I love his taste. I love his smell. I love the feel of our skin sliding together when he's on top of me. He rolls his hips and thrusts up. I whimper his name. He leans down, and I hook my leg under his and flip. I'm on top now. I lift myself up and drop down on him. He moans in pleasure. I drop down one more time and it brings me over the edge. Soon after, he follows with his climax. I lay hunched over on top of him. He turns his head, kisses me and whispers in my ear, _"Wake up, Ichigo."

Waking, Ichigo sits up instantly, panting and sweating.

Not a second after, Renji burst through Ichigo's door, "Hey, Ichigo. Wake up—" He looked at Ichigo nervously. "Whoa, man, Ichigo! Are you okay?"

Ichigo looked up at him, finally catching his breath, "Oh, uh, yeah. I'm fine," He wiped the sweat off his forehead, stretched and threw his pillow at Renji, "Get out, I have to get dressed."

"Pftt. Whatever," Renji left shutting the door after him.

Making his way to school, Ichigo tried to keep his mind off Renji. Ever since he and his best friend got an apartment to share, neither one could afford it on their own; Ichigo had been having fantasies about Renji. Though he'd never admit it, he knew he had some feelings toward him.

Ichigo was in a haze the whole day. Just simply went through the day, looking as if he were paying attention. Nodded and mhmm'ed at the appropriate times. Luckily, his teachers ignored him just as much as he ignored them.

A loud ringing sounded and everyone in Ichigo's class began to get up and leave. _Oh, finally. I get to go home. Get to relax. Get to see Ren—._ He stopped himself mid-thought. Despite the fact that he walked from his locker and all the way to the apartment, Ichigo had kept his mind at a halt, not daring to think of what his heart wanted to scream.

Opening the front door, Ichigo was surprised to see Renji, fast asleep on the couch with a book, still open lying across his bare, shirtless chest. _Wow. He's beautiful even when he's sleeping. _He watched the book rise and fall as Renji breathed. He walked over to him, lifting the book and closing it.

His breath sped up as Renji turned toward him latching on to the edge of his uniform jacket, "Ichi, when did you get home?" he slurred his words and was clearly still mostly asleep.

"I just got here. Have you slept all day?" Ichigo asked incredulously. Turning around, walking to the bedroom to change from his uniform. Not worrying to shut the door, Ichigo strips to his boxers. Renji then sat up, off struck by the teen's tone, and scarred body.

"Hmm?" Ichigo pressed, actually curious if he _had_ slept all day.

"No," Renji stated plainly while getting up from the couch and meandered to the archway of Ichigo's door, leaning against the side. "Not all day. But hey, I need to go shopping for some things. I don't know when I'll be back . . ."

Ichigo stood up straight, pushing with both arms in a t-shirt, "Oh . . . Do you mind if I come with you?" He asked, not bothering to make up an excuse, Renji knew when he lied.

Renji shrugged, "Nah, just hurry up and your clothes on. I'm leaving now." Turning and walking towards the front.

Ichigo struggled to get his shirt on completely, and then rushed to put his shoes on as he hobbled across the living room and ran into Renji's back, staggering back from the smack.

"Ow! Shit, Renji! Why the hell are you just standing there?" He straightened up, brushed off imaginary dust from his jeans and looked up. Renji was standing, starring out the open door, gazing into the rain.

Ichigo took a step forward to Renji's side, looked to the rain, and then looked back toward Renji, straining to figure out what he was concentrating on.

"Renji . . . What are you— Ah-!" Renji reached back, gripping Ichigo's hands. He then took off, running out of the door headed for the covered part of the sidewalk, both using their free hand as a makeshift umbrella to cover their faces.

When they reach the sidewalk Ichigo's shoe slipped causing him to tumble downward. Renji immediately switched Ichigo's hand from Ichigo himself. Catching him seconds before his face plowed into the rain slicked ground below.

He sucked in a hard breath as he was jerked back before he hit the ground. Ichigo was practically panting from the sudden rush. Relaxing into Renji's hands, he realized who was supporting him.

He lifted his head, which was met by Renji's, whose was no more then a couple inches away. His intense crimson eyes burning into Ichigo's soft brown. He felt the heat a of blush bloom across his cheeks.

He quickly turned his face, avoiding Renji's scrutinizing gaze.

Renji straighten up, bringing Ichigo with him. Ichigo's face still graced with a soft pink blush. Renji smiled inwardly as he noticed Ichigo's adorable flush. He pretended to brush something off Ichigo's shoulder.

" . . . Thanks. . " Ichigo murmured whilst his head hung. Renji smiled a little grin.

"Be more careful." He said softly. Turning, he headed up the sidewalk. Ichigo lifted hid head, trailing behind him.

They walked in silence for awhile. Neither brave enough to break the quietness.

Walking farther toward the market, Renji, finally, breaks the long needed silence, "So how's school been?"

Taken aback by the out-of-the-blue subject, Ichigo has to think of his response. _Well, there's all the class hours I've been missing, the gossip about it, the annoying people, the loads of homework. And there's how I can never concentrate because I think of you . . ._ "It's fine." He answered almost sadly.

Renji turned, facing Ichigo with an unconvinced frown, "You're a lair." He said.

"What? No, I'm not." He defended.

"Yes, you are, 'it's fine' is such a generic answer, it cancels itself out. That's how I know you're lying." Renji rambled on about this. He finished, sticking his nose in the air.

"That's stupid." Ichigo mumbled. He began to wonder how far this stupid market was from the house.

Renji looked over at Ichigo, his head was down and he could still see the faint blush on Ichigo's cheeks. He smiled to himself. Renji trotted ahead, making Ichigo look up in slight surprise.

"We're here!" Renji exclaimed as he stopped in front of a little, hole-in-the-wall market.

He and Ichigo stood outside the store for a couple seconds. Ichigo began wondered if it was actually safe to buy food there, but was interrupted by Renji grabbing his hand and yanking him into the store.

"Renji! –the hell you doing?" Ichigo spit out as he released him and then began to follow behind as he searched through the isle.

"I don't want to stay in here for hours. And you were just gawking outside." He stated as he picked up a jar of something Ichigo couldn't make out.

"Wasn't gawking, moron." He said under his breath. Apparently, the tattooed man had heard him.

Stopped in the middle of the isle, they faced one another. Renji stepped closer to him.

"You got something to say to me?" He said in a gruff tone. He was still walking toward Ichigo.

Ichigo was silent at first from how close Renji was to him. He remembered how to talk again, "No, not a thing," He tried to sound mean, he wasn't sure if he'd accomplished that.

The man above him smirked, exposing his sharp canines. Then he began to speak, "Is that so?" He said slowly. His breath washed over Ichigo. It was warm, and smelled of cinnamon. It made Ichigo blush and he lowered his gaze to Renji's stud adorned belt.

The teen then looked up when he heard soft laugher coming from Renji. Renji must have read Ichigo's face, for he looked quite confused as to why he was laughing.

"Oh," –chuckle— "It's nothing." He answered Ichigo's non-verbal question. Though Renji wouldn't tell him, he loved seeing his cheeks that shade of pink. _He's so adorable_, Renji thought.

Ichigo was getting angry. He decided he didn't want to be here much longer. Renji was getting on his nerves. He moved around Renji, waling down the isle.

"Hurry up, I wanna go. What do you need here anyway?" He turned down another isle looked at the poorly organized items.

"Just some things for the apartment. Little stuff, ya know?" He tried to explain when he picked up a random bag junk food.

Soon enough they'd gone through the majority of the store and Renji had a basket with a few haphazard things. Finally, they were done and made their way up to the register. The young girl behind the counter scanned each item while staring admirably at Renji. Ichigo noticed this from the beginning. And it bothered him. A lot.

Ichigo pushed the thought to the back of his mind as he grabbed the groceries and began to head for the doors, leaving Renji waiting for the check-out girl to give him his change.

"Hey, wait up, Ichigo!" as he walked in the direction of the house.


End file.
